Utopian Society
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What if the Ministry of Magic passes the Marriage Law 545 so that they can create an Utopian society?


A/N: Here we go! This is a new story in the **third **POV. This is after DH. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of the people in Hermione's year comes back to finish their seventh year since the War disrupted so many people's education. Let's pretend Ginny's sixth year was disrupted, so has to do sixth year.

Hermione Granger, Burrow, Summer before seventh year:

_THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC INTRODUCES MARRIAGE LAW 545 EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY_

_BY CARL BURNSTEIN _

_Today, the Ministry of Magic introduces the new Marriage Law 545. Says Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, "We need to save the Wizarding World after the War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We need to do every measure to ensure the survival of our world. We opt to create a new Utopian society free of all prejudices. Therefore, we will marry all our young wizards and witches between ages 16-30 to their compatible counterpart."_

_When questioned about this new Utopian society, Percy Weasley, the new Head of the new Department of the Regulation of the Society says, "Studies in my department has shown that only by marrying all our witches and wizards off can we ensure that all prejudices are gone. We plan on creating this perfect society in which purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns live together in harmony, before You-Know-Who existed. Therefore, we are working closely with the Department of Marital Affairs to introduce the marriage law and figure out everyone's perfect partner."_

_Even Hogwarts seem to be cooperating in making this perfect society. The new Headmistress Minerva McGonogall, when questioned about the Utopian society, says, "We are working with the Ministry in helping our sixth and seventh year students out with this. We are introducing Marriage Classes, to be effective immediately. These marriage classes, taking the place of History of Magic, will educate our sixth and seventh year students on how to be an effective husband/wife."_

_More will be reported later._

After reading the article, Hermione was livid. How dare these people make her marry! Ron and Harry were consoling her. Suddenly, a large black owl soared in and dropped a letter.

The letter said:

_**Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,**_

_**We at the Ministry of Magic congratulate you and your friends for defeating Lord Voldemort in the Last Battle. We extend our sincere condolences to any lost family members.**_

_**However, we at the Ministry feel the need to take drastic measures to restore the Wizarding World to its former glory. Since we have lost many numbers, we need to fix this problem. We also opt to create a perfect prejudice-free society where all can thrive and flourish under the careful eye of the Ministry. This is important because when it was not done in the past, it caused Lord Voldemort to rise. After extensive research, we t**__**herefore have passed the Marriage Law 545 into effect immediately. **_

_**As you are between the age of 16-30, the Ministry is required to select a partner for you. After extensive personality and compatiblity research, we have compiled a list of suitable partners for you.**_

_**Please contact the partner of your choice from the list provided and contact the Ministry immediately. It is also a requirement for you to marry your select partner before you are due back to Hogwarts. **_

_**We wish you a magical day and a blissful future to come.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Wendell K. Jonson**_

_**Head of the Department of Marital Affairs**_

The second letter said:

**_Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,_**

**_We at the Ministry have compiled this list of suitable partners for you. Please choose carefully, as this will be your partner for the rest of your life._**

**_Vincent J. Crabbe- A Seventh year at Hogwarts, Vincent is the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe. He enjoys Transfiguration the most at Hogwarts, and aspires to become a Healer at Saint Mungo's. In his free time, Vincent likes to sing and play Exploding Snaps._**

**_Gregory P. Goyle- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Gregory has a younger sister. He enjoys Potions at Hogwarts and hopes to one day work at the Ministry of Magic. When asked what he does in his free time, Gregory reports to enjoy flying on his broomstick and playing Gobstones._**

**_Blaise G. Zabini- A Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Blaise is a prefect as well as an E student. He enjoys many subjects at Hogwarts and is on the Slytherin Quiddich Team as a Chaser. He hopes to one day become an Unspeakable. In his free time, Blaise enjoys reading and writing._**

**_Draco L. Malfoy- A Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Draco will be Head Boy and is a straight O student. He enjoys many subjects, but reports that his favorite so far is Potions. He plans on achieving numerous NEWTS, and aspires to one day become Minister of Magic. He is Captain of the Slytherin Quiddich Team and plays the position of Seeker. Draco enjoys flying on his broomstick and reading._**

**_Harry J. Potter- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Harry is a good student. He enjoys most of his subjects, but reports that his favorite by far is Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is Captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team and plays Seeker. He aspires to become an Auror. Harry enjoys numerous activities including Exploding Snaps, Gobstones, and flying on his broomstick. _**

**_Neville I. Longbottom- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Neville is a straight E student. Though he enjoys numerous subjects at Hogwarts, Herbology is by far his best and favorite. Neville hopes to follow in his parents' footsteps in the future, and aspires to become an Auror. In his free time, Neville likes Exploding Snaps._**

**_We hope you pick the partner that is most suitable to you. Please be reminded that this is a first come first serve basis. We will consent to the first couple to contact us. If, for example, you pick the first partner on your list and contact us, but you are denied. That means that the person you pick is already partnered._**

**_Have a Magical Day!_**

**_Wendell K. Jonson_**

**_Head of the Deparment of Marital Affairs_**

**_Ministry of Magic._**

Hermione was upset at the choices but had nothing to do about it.

* * *

Ron:

_**Dear Mr. Ronald B. Weasley,**_

_**We at the Ministry of Magic congratulate you and your friends for defeating Lord Voldemort in the Last Battle. We extend our sincere condolences to any lost family members.**_

_**However, we at the Ministry feel the need to take drastic measures to restore the Wizarding World to its former glory. Since we have lost many numbers, we need to fix this problem. We also opt to create a perfect prejudice-free society where all can thrive and flourish under the careful eye of the Ministry. This is important because when it was not done in the past, it caused Lord Voldemort to rise. After extensive research, we t**__**herefore have passed the Marriage Law 545 into effect immediately. **_

_**As you are between the age of 16-30, the Ministry is required to select a partner for you. After extensive personality and compatiblity research, we have compiled a list of suitable partners for you.**_

_**Please contact the partner of your choice from the list provided and contact the Ministry immediately. It is also a requirement for you to marry your select partner before you are due back to Hogwarts. **_

_**We wish you a magical day and a blissful future to come.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Wendell K. Jonson**_

_**Head of the Department of Marital Affairs**_

The second said:

**_Dear Mr. Ronald B. Weasley,_**

**_We at the Ministry have compiled this list of suitable partners for you. Please choose carefully, as this will be your partner for the rest of your life._**

**_Pansy R. Parkinson- A Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Pansy is in Slytherin House. She is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. Pansy aspires to one day become a worker at the Ministry of Magic. When asked what she likes to do in her free time, she replies that she enjoys reading._**

**_Luna P. Lovegood- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Luna is in Ravenclaw House. She is the only child of Mr. Lovegood. Luna wants to one day become a naturist and enjoys wildlife. Luna's favorite subject by far is Care of Magical Creatures._**

**_Parvati P. Patil- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Parvati is in Gryffindor House. She wants to work at the Ministry and enjoys numerous subjects. Parvati's favorite subject by far is Divination. She enjoys reading in her free time._**

**_Romilda W. Vane- A Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Romilda is a straight O student. She hopes to one day become a Potions Master since her favorite subject is Potions. Romilda enjoys playing Exploding Snaps in her free time._**

**_Lavander P. Brown- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Lavender wants to become a worker in the Department of Marital Affairs. She enjoys Transfiguration and Divination. In her free time, Lavander plays Gobstonew. _**

**_We hope you pick the partner that is most suitable to you. Please be reminded that this is a first come first serve basis. We will consent to the first couple to contact us. If, for example, you pick the first partner on your list and contact us, but you are denied. That means that the person you pick is already partnered._**

**_Have a Magical Day!_**

**_Wendell K. Jonson_**

**_Head of the Deparment of Marital Affairs_**

**_Ministry of Magic._**

Ron decided that the one for him was Luna. He wished Hermione was on his list, but wanted to pick Luna, since he didn't like the other girls.

* * *

Harry:

_**Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,**_

_**We at the Ministry of Magic congratulate you and your friends for defeating Lord Voldemort in the Last Battle. We extend our sincere condolences to any lost family members.**_

_**However, we at the Ministry feel the need to take drastic measures to restore the Wizarding World to its former glory. Since we have lost many numbers, we need to fix this problem. We also opt to create a perfect prejudice-free society where all can thrive and flourish under the careful eye of the Ministry. This is important because when it was not done in the past, it caused Lord Voldemort to rise. After extensive research, we t**__**herefore have passed the Marriage Law 545 into effect immediately. **_

_**As you are between the age of 16-30, the Ministry is required to select a partner for you. After extensive personality and compatiblity research, we have compiled a list of suitable partners for you.**_

_**Please contact the partner of your choice from the list provided and contact the Ministry immediately. It is also a requirement for you to marry your select partner before you are due back to Hogwarts. **_

_**We wish you a magical day and a blissful future to come.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Wendell K. Jonson**_

_**Head of the Department of Marital Affairs**_

The second said:

**_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,_**

**_We at the Ministry have compiled this list of suitable partners for you. Please choose carefully, as this will be your partner for the rest of your life._**

**_Pansy R. Parkinson- A Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Pansy is in Slytherin House. She is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. Pansy aspires to one day become a worker at the Ministry of Magic. When asked what she likes to do in her free time, she replies that she enjoys reading._**

**_Hermione J. Granger- A Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Hermione hopes to someday promote Elf Rights. Hermione is right now a straight O student, as well as in the top of her class. She has read Hogwarts, A History numerous times. When asked what her favorite subject is she reports that she has too many to count, but the only one she hates is Divination. Hermione will be Head Girl at Hogwarts and enjoys reading in her free time._**

**_Ginevra M. Weasley- A Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Ginevra wants to someday play for the Holyhead Harpies Quiddich Team. She is right now on the Gryffindor Quiddich Team playing Chaser and has numerous brothers. When asked what she likes to do in her free time, Ginevra replies that she enjoys Quiddich. Ginevra's favorite subject at Hogwarts is Transfiguration._**

**_Romilda W. Vane- A Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Romilda is a straight O student. She hopes to one day become a Potions Master since her favorite subject is Potions. Romilda enjoys playing Exploding Snaps in her free time._**

**_Lavander P. Brown- A Seventh Year student at Hogwarts, Lavender wants to become a worker in the Department of Marital Affairs. She enjoys Transfiguration and Divination. In her free time, Lavander plays Gobstonew. _**

**_We hope you pick the partner that is most suitable to you. Please be reminded that this is a first come first serve basis. We will consent to the first couple to contact us. If, for example, you pick the first partner on your list and contact us, but you are denied. That means that the person you pick is already partnered._**

**_Have a Magical Day!_**

**_Wendell K. Jonson_**

**_Head of the Deparment of Marital Affairs_**

**_Ministry of Magic._**

Harry decided that he liked Ginny the best. He was already dating her. Yet, he wanted to make a preposition to Hermione first.

* * *

Hermione:

"Hermione," said Harry. "Who do you have as partners?"

"I have Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Malfoy, you, and Neville. Why?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I have Pansy, you, Ginny, Romilda, and Lavander," said Harry.

"Lucky you," said Ron. "I have Pansy, Luna, Pavarti, Lavander and Romilda. I don't like any of these girls except Luna. I'm picking Luna."

"Good job, mate. Anyway, Hermione, I will marry you so won't have to marry those gits. I suppose Neville is fine, but he has Hannah Abbot on his list, and wants to marry her. I asked last night. He got his letter a bit earlier than us," replied Harry.

"Anyway," he said before Hermione interrupted. He grabbed a box out of his pocket. In it was a ring he was planning on giving Ginny, since he was going to propose. "Will you marry me?"

"No, Harry, you are not dumping Ginny just so I don't have to marry any of those gits. Harry, you're lucky that your girlfriend is on your list. Trust me, I am not the girl you want to be stuck with for eternity. Pick Ginny before others pick her. Knowing Ginny, she'd hope you'd pick her," replied Hermione firmly.

"What about you?" asked Harry, shoving the ring back into his pocket.

"I'll settle on one of those guys. Out of all those choices, I guess Zabini would not be bad. Imagine getting stuck with Malfoy," replied Hermione, shuddering.

"No, Hermione, as far as I'm concerned, and Percy told me, that Zabini is planning on marrying Pansy. I wouldn't marry those two dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione, you're sort of stuck with Malfoy," said Ron.

"WHAT?" screeched Hermione. "No way am I marrying Malfoy! Stupid Percy and Kingsley and those people for making such a stupid contract!"

"I don't like it either, but Dad told me that the consequences of not picking a partner from the list is death," said Ron.

"Fine," grumbled Hermione, and she settled on writing a letter that said:

**_Malfoy,_**

**_I'm stuck with you. All the others on my list are either planning on marrying others or are dunderheads. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron._**

**_HG_**

She sent it off with Pig and the resulting letter was:

_All right Granger. I'll be there. Everyone else on my list are taken._

_D. Malfoy_


End file.
